


Love Delivery

by Sweetferret



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: Thanks to an expensive vase Shiro meets the most endearing clumsy man he has seen in this line of work.





	Love Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFox/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift for my beautiful girlfriend!!! She loves shatt so i had to deliver it agdjsj  
> This is my first voltron fic so please be gentle with me. I hope you enjoy :D

After delivering the last package in the truck, Shiro looks at his chart once again to make sure he has everything down. Working with fine pieces of art seems easier than it is, because just like the fragile articles, the people who buy them have a low tolerance for mistakes. 

“Hey, muscle boy,” someone calls him, and he rolls his eyes at the nickname. 

“What happened now, Lance?” He says, turning around and expecting him to be wearing a cocky smile, but instead he sees a large package and Lance’s feet. He rushes to help him.

“Last minute order came in.” He seems relieved once Shiro takes it. “If I were you I would carry it really carefully,” he comments, putting the  receipt in Shiro’s pants pocket. “Someone bought that extra expensive vase.” And patting his shoulder, Lance goes back to the gallery, but not before giving him a smirk. 

_ Shit.  _

Really slowly, Shiro puts the package in the truck, not wasting another second before climbing in the driver’s seat. The faster he gets to deliver it, the better. 

That vase has been there since he joined the gallery a year ago. It’s one of the most expensive things there, and honestly, he never thought someone would have the money to buy it. Until now, that is.

Sadly, even if he wants to get rid of it quickly, he has a route to follow, and the apartment of the new owner of the fancy vase is on the other side of the town; almost one of the last stops. 

So, there’s only one thing he can do. Drive carefully and slowly, avoiding holes and abrupt stops to the annoyance of other drivers. Who cares about them, though? Shiro prefers to get nasty looks and words than to spend his life paying an eccentric man for a dumb vase. 

When he finally, _ finally _ , gets to the apartment of the vase’s owner, he sighs in relief, glad to deliver it once and for all. 

The receipt says Matthew Holt, and Shiro pictures a man in his late 60s, hair perfectly brushed back, probably small but with an air of superiority. 

Who opens the door, though, doesn’t meet these criteria at all. Starting, because he’s young, and also… handsome. Fuck.

“Uh…” Shiro’s mind goes blank. The man’s eyes go round, widening as he looks between Shiro and the package. Cute. “Vase delivery?” He points to the large brown box beside him. 

“Oh!” His face lights up, immediately smiling. “So big!” 

“Yeah, it’s huge.” 

Shit. He slaps himself mentally. He’s stating the obvious… and now Matthew is looking at him with a smiling but also  frowny face. “I mean… please sign here.” Better finish this and prevent more words from coming out of his mouth. 

“Of course.” He takes Shiro’s chart and moves his glasses up before signing. “Thank you…,” his gaze moves down to Shiro’s name tag, “Takashi.” He smiles genuinely again, handing back the papers. 

“My pleasure,” Shiro says, holding back his smile and nodding instead. “Matthew.” 

The mention of his name makes the man giggle, and Shiro swears it’s the cutest thing ever. His eyes close and his nose scrunches as a bubbling laugh resounds in the corridor. 

Reluctantly, Shiro prepares to leave, mumbling a weak goodbye. 

“Uh, umm… Takashi…,”Shiro looks back when the man calls his name again. “Could you help me move this inside?” Matthew asks, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can’t… lift it.”

Shiro lets himself smile this time. “No problem.”

He carries the package inside, spending a second peeking around. It looks like a normal apartment for a young person, definitely not a place for such an expensive vase. 

“Where should I put it?” 

“That’s a good question.” He hums, looking around the place and finally landing somewhere beside the TV. “There, right next to the television, please.”

An odd place to leave it, but who is Shiro to judge? If he has enough money to buy the damn thing he can put it anywhere he wants. 

Once set, Shiro looks at the package one last time. 

“That would be it,” he says, massaging one of his hands. 

“Thank you, Takashi.” Matthew smiles again, and the way Shiro’s heart beats in his chest must be bad for his health. 

“At your service.” 

For some reason, under that smile, Shiro feels his face getting warmer, not a good reaction to it. He retreats faster this time. He shouldn’t get his hopes up in any way.  

When he hears the click of the door closing he repeats it;  _ I shouldn’t get my hopes up.  _

Checking his chart, he enters the elevator, looking for the next address on the list. The doors are closing the same moment as a huge crash, like glass against the floor, breaks the silence of the place. Shiro looks up, but only sees the metal doors. He shrugs it off, going back to his chart and putting the new address in his phone.

He’s in the truck when he hears his name again. How couldn’t he with Matthew shouting it as he runs out the building? 

“Takashi…!” He pants, resting a hand on the driver’s door, breathing hard. “Th-the store… tell m-me… it has another vase?!” His eyes are big, almost manic.  

“I don’t know? The one you bought is the only one I have seen since I started working there.” 

“Oh no, oh no…” Matthew holds his head, mumbling to himself. “Mom is going to kill me.” 

Shiro frowns in worry. “Um, did you try calling the gallery?”

His eyes grow big again and he starts groping his pockets. When he comes empty handed, he drags a hand down his face and groans. “I ran out in a rush and didn’t bring my phone or keys.”

“Do you need some help?” Shiro asks, smiling sympathetically and handing him his own phone.

“Please, I’ll call my sister.” 

He takes it and starts calling. It doesn’t take a lot of time for the other person to pick up. 

“Pidge! I need your help.” Matthew says, and Shiro notices he moves his hands while talking. “I kind of… broke mom’s new vase and… hey! Don’t laugh!” He drags his hand over his face again. “I know… yes… and now I locked myself out…” There’s a long silence from Matthew’s side. “Did you finish…? Okay, we need to get another vase… I’m with the delivery guy… what?” He looks at Shiro and his cheeks turn pink. “Pidge, shut it. I’m being serious here… Okay, fine. I’ll go and see… yeah… yes, bye.”

Sighing he returns the phone, eyes downcast. “Takashi, could you please take me to the store? I’ll meet with my sister there.” 

Shiro frowns. That’s a strange request from a person he just met, and he’s still working… but fuck it. This will probably be the most stupid thing he has done so far. 

“Come in. I still have a couple deliveries left, but I can drive you there after I finish.” He points to the passenger door and smiles. 

Matthew’s face lights up and he rushes to the other side, sliding in quickly. “Thank you, thank you Takashi. I’ll pay you back somehow.”

“Don’t worry, and please, call me Shiro,” he says, turning on the truck. “I’m not really used to people calling me by my first name.”

“Then you can call me Matt,”  _ Matt _ says, pulling the seatbelt on, a big smile on his face.

They don’t talk much between the next two deliveries, mostly small talk until the long drive back to the gallery starts. 

Shiro notices Matt really moves his hands a lot while talking, and some sudden actions makes his glasses slide down his nose. He seems a bit nervous at first, explaining how the vase fell and broke when he tried to rip off the wrapper, but as Shiro laughs and tells him a silly joke about it, he seems to relax a little. He still seems embarrassed for breaking such an expensive vase, an original Shay, Matt explains, for which he saved for a long time to gift to his mom, a fan of Shay’s work it seems. 

Time flies by, and soon they’re in the gallery. 

If Shiro learned one thing, it was that Matt, despite his humble demeanor, is really different from him. With an important job somewhere in the government and impressive knowledge of stuff Shiro didn’t even know about… Matt is too good, and he’s just the delivery guy.

“I have to park in the back, you can go in first and talk with Lance,” Shiro says, gesturing to the entrance.

Matt nods and steps out. He hesitates for a moment before opening the door inside the building, and Shiro thinks he’s going to look back, but instead he goes in. 

Shiro sighs and drives to the back, taking more time than necessary parking and signing off. He leaves his chart hanging beside the locker room and, against his better judgment telling him to just go home, peeks inside the gallery where he hears Lance talking.

“—told you. I can’t do anything. If you don’t go before they close, you’ll have to wait until Monday.”

“Can’t you call again and tell them I’m highly interested?” 

Shiro walks in and sees Matt leaning against the counter, a very annoyed Lance sitting on the other side, and someone nonchalantly looking around beside them. 

“Sorry, the girl working there doesn’t like me too much,” Lance shrugs. Shiro has to hold himself back from going to punch him because he’s sure he said something off color while in a business call. 

“Matt, let’s go. I’m sure mom can wait,” the other person says. Shiro guesses she’s Matt’s sister, Pidge. “She’s on vacation anyway.”

“Ugh, Pidge,” Matt groans, letting his face hit the counter. “The truth is that I broke her other vase and I wanted to replace it before she comes back.”

Shiro is taken aback by this revelation, and he tries to suppress the laughter that bubbles from his throat until Pidge’s laugh echoes all over the room, loud and without any intention of stopping. 

“Pidge!” Matt shouts, clearly offended. 

“You—you’re—” She wheezes, bending over. “S-so stupid…” Shiro can even see tears rolling down her face. 

Matt groans again, hand hiding his eyes from the show his sister is giving. Even Lance seems to be enjoying himself with it.

Shiro snorts, deciding to do one last thing for the pretty, dorky man. Because he’s not as mighty as Shiro thought he was. 

“Lance!” He shouts, walking to the counter. The boy perks up, putting on the most serious face he can manage. “I need the address of the gallery with that Shay vase.” 

Matt glances at him between his fingers, ignoring the girl still relentlessly laughing. 

“Hm? What for?” Lance asks.

“I have a delivery to make.” Shiro smirks, peering over at the computer and putting the street into his map app. 

“What?” Lance and Matt say at the same time, just when Pidge stops laughing and looks up, curious. 

Shiro browses his map, making a mental route among the streets he knows too well, and turns to Matt. “Let me take you there. Let’s go get you that vase, Matt.”

\--- 

His mind  reels as the engine roars between his legs. Matt is clinging to him like crazy, the helmet pressing into his back. 

Shiro feels kind of proud of himself, the image of Matt agape while looking at his motorbike burned in his mind as the best reaction to it so far. 

Usually he would take his time, a slow and constant ride, just like he drives the truck, but now he speeds on long streets and passes between cars, enjoying the way Matt moves closer still to him with every turn of the wheel. It’s a race against the clock after all.

They had to go to Matt’s apartment first, using his sister’s keys, to go in and take what’s necessary before going to the other gallery. Despite Lance’s disbelief and Pidge’s concerned face, Shiro assured them they would make it. 

Once the gallery is in sight, Shiro warns Matt, who leans to the side. 

“Thank God,” he hears him say. 

Matt jumps off the bike as they come to a halt, not even taking the helmet off when he goes in. 

While he’s inside, Shiro thinks. After this crazy ride he should ask him out. He’s cute and seems funny, but would Matt be okay with that? Maybe if he asks him like a friends hang out, he can get to know him more, which would be the wisest choice. 

After a couple of minutes, Matt’s comes back out with the biggest of smiles, carrying the helmet in his arm. 

“Thank you Shiro! I bought the damn vase,” he sighs, closing his eyes. 

“Try not to break it this time,” Shiro jokes, sliding up the visor of his helmet. “It wouldn’t be good for your wallet.”

“It’s already crying in pain,” Matt says, rubbing his face against his hands before looking up. “How can I repay you? You helped me a lot.” 

“I can invite you to dinner, given that your wallet is in pain,” Shiro tries to say normally, ignoring the way his heart speeds in his ribcage; glad to be using the helmet to hide his face.

Matt sits behind Shiro, moving closer than necessary. “But then you would be helping me again.” He goes quiet as the motorbike roars and the drive back starts, but then he shouts in Shiro’s ear. “Let’s eat at my house! I can make something really good! You have to tell me about yourself this time.” 

Shiro laughs then, and very gladly accepts the offer. 

This delivery went better than expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> I write mostly haikyuu!! so if you're interested go to my [shared writing blog](http://foxesandferrets.tumblr.com/)!  
> Or you can talk to me on my [personal tumblr](http://sweetferretxd.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret) :D


End file.
